


Itadakimasu

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Got a prompt from someone for mom-friend and Genji dealing with them. I'm a mom-friend and I give people food all the time. So, yah.





	

“Mercy told me you still eat.” You said nonchalantly while handing the bemused ninja a bento box you had made for him that morning.

“This is not necessary, y/n. I can live without susten-”

“No, you cannot. Life is sustenance, oh Mr. one-with-everything. Now eat up, I spent a lot of time looking up videos on how to do those and my hard work won’t go to waste just because you’re trying to be modest.”

You ended your little tirade with a harumph, crossing your arms while staring Genji down.

You thought you would have to tell him to just eat already, but he lifted his hand to remove his mask and looked down at the unopened bento box. You felt a little silly having wrapped it up in a piece of fabric, but all of the examples you had seen had been pretty elaborate.

Yours was fairly humble. Just a wooden box you had picked up and refurbished to look like a bento box you saw in the anime’s Genji showed you.

So, once you carefully shaped and packed the rice and laid out the vegetables you had taken forever cutting up, you layered the slices of egg just right to look almost exactly like one he had remarked upon in one of his favorite anime’s.

When he just sat there, staring at the opened box in his lap. You got worried.

“I know it’s not as good as the one you talked about, but it was my first time. It was a lot harder than it looked to get the rice in that bunny shape than I thought it would be…”

You were looking at your feet now, kicking at the floor a bit. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

“No… y/n. It’s perfect. Arigatou gozaimasu.” He bowed his head to you before picking up his chopsticks and whispering so softly you almost didn’t hear him, “Itadakimasu, y/n-san.” before taking a bite of the carrot ear.

It might not be all laughs between the two of you, but the little moments like this were what counted.


End file.
